


Comfort (snippet)

by theshipncompass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But also, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, Keith (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipncompass/pseuds/theshipncompass
Summary: lance uses his broadsword to kill a galra soldier and he feels awful about it, keith feels like a bad leader, they comfort each other...





	Comfort (snippet)

**Author's Note:**

> heavily unedited

They sat in silence, soaking in Lance's words, letting them float in the empty space of the room.

"I'm so sorry." 

"What?" Lance moved his head to stare at Keith's profile, confused at the sudden confession. "For what?"

"I should've never let you go alone." Keith growled lowly at himself. "I should've stopped you and let Pidge go with you, or something, I don't know!"

"Keith this isn't your fault-"

"I know Lance, but I can't help but feel it is. It's my job to make sure that each and every one of you comes out alive and well. Mentally as well as physically." Keith turned his body away from Lance, setting his hands on the dirty desk, his head facing Lance from over his shoulder. "I can't be there to protect you all the time, and that scares me more than anything." He hangs his head in frustration and an unconscious guilt that builds in his gut, feeling the familiar stinging in the corner of his eyes. 

Lance, well Lance breaks at the confession. His eyebrows draw together, and he feels lost in what to say. He knows how it is to feel worthless during their battles. Hearing the screams over the comms, and not having the ability to help his friends, save them. The piercing scream Pidge let out once still haunts him even on his best days. He's reeled back into the moment when he hears a quiet sniffle come from Keith.

Lance's lips curl in a sad smile, his eyes shine with tears and he's so in love with Keith Kogane. 

"I know, Red, I know." Lance steps forward to wrap his arms around Keith's waist, resting his hands on top of each other over Keith's heart. He lays his forehead in between his shoulder blades, right over his BOM marking. Keith in turn reaches back and lays his hand on Lance's right hip, hand a comforting weight that grounds Lance.

Lance feels Keith breathe in deeply and relax slowly, the return of the soft beating of his heart keeping Lance at peace. Keith is quiet for moment before he speaks, "I wish I could make all of this stop, to bring us all back home." Keith brings his hand off of Lance's hip to clutch onto Lance's folded ones. "That none of this had happened. The Kerberos mission, taking you guys to the blue lion, all of it. This wasn't supposed to be our fight. Wasn't supposed to be you guys' fight."

"Keith-"

"No, it's the truth. We were all so young and now look at us. We had to grow up so fast, we've seen people die-"

Lance tightened his grip around Keith.

"-and it just isn't fair." Keith grit his teeth, anger radiating off of him. "I'm the only one who's family has been fighting this war for years, I should be the only one continuing the fight."

"Amor, no digas eso." Lance tries to calm Keith down but it's no use with the trembling that had taken over his body.

"It's the truth, Lance." Keith shook his head of whatever figurative thing is tangling itself inside of him. "Pidge is still a child! She's— she's sixteen for fucks sake, she should be doing normal things, like looking into scholarships you know she'd get, not piloting an alien war machine." 

Lance feels Keith's body shudder on his inhale, "Hunk— God— he was so scared. I still see it in his eyes sometimes, and he still pushes through, he's been so brave. He was meant to be doing something greater, he's not meant to be here. They don't deserve to be here." 

Keith suddenly turns in Lance's grip, his hands coming to grip Lance's waist leaning down to bury his face into his neck. Lance relaxes into the familiar touch, and a hand moves up to bury itself in Keith's hair.

"And you, Lance, you're so beautiful and loving. You were stripped from your family, and I know how much you love them. Cariño, I'm so sorry. You were never meant to be here." Keith finds himself holding back. He knows he can be vulnerable with Lance, they've had conversations where both of them have laid out their hearts to each other, yet this wasn't about him. This was about Lance, and his self-doubt overcoming him after what happened. Keith felt selfish when he looked up to see the sadness in Lance's eyes. He falls back onto the desk, mimicking his position before, sitting on the edge. This isn't about him.

"Keith, darling, none of this is your fault. I'll keep repeating that till the day this is over." Lance follows Keith forward and brings Keith's head to rest on his chest, feeling at home in Keith's embrace. Lance finds comfort in their silence, slowly running his fingers though Keith's unruly hair with one hand while the other gripped his shoulders. "It's okay to cry, I'll never look at you differently, you're still my brave Keith." 

Lance's chest is warm and Keith lets his forehead rest against the dip on Lance's sternum. Keith's face twisted into a pout at Lance's words and the tears finally started flowing. He gripped tightly onto Lance's waist as the sobs thundered throughout his body. He felt like a little boy again, seeking the steady hand of comfort he hadn't quite felt since he lost his father. That touch that kept him grounded as he let his emotions consume him. 

"I've got you, Red, don't worry." Lance whispers into his hair. His own tears staining his cheeks and finding home in Keith's soft locks. "I won't let you go." 

Lance lets himself fall into Keith completely, his sturdy grip holding him upright. They needed this, to know that the other was there for them, that nothing would come between them. Not when they were this strong.

The faint feeling of chapped lips were felt against Lance's collarbone, butterfly kisses fluttering the beating of his heart. Keith kissed him gently on the center of his sternum, "You're not any different, Lance." He tilted his chin up to gaze into those beautiful ocean blues. "No one looks at you, or will look at you, any different. You're still the old you. One hundred percent. You're not some kind of murderer, I promise." 

Lance sighs heavily. "I'm sure I'm just overreacting. This is war, people die-" 

"Lance, baby, you're not overreacting." Keith assures him. He reaches up to wipe the tears from Lance's cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I'll get over it, someday." Lance smile was sad, barely there as he stares down into Keith's midnight eyes. "Nothings going to hurt me with my eyes shut."

"Amor," Keith rests his hand on Lance's cheek, smiling when Lance leaned into the touch. "I will never get over how amazingly brave you are. My lionhearted, blue."

Lance turns his head to kiss the palm of Keith's hand, the touch of his soft lips blooming sparks up Keith's arm. "When you'd get so cheesy, Kogane?"

"When I fell in love with you."


End file.
